


LadyMusic

by Candycanepuppy, MusicDeath



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Barry does not have a crush on iris, F/M, Holly is actually a cinnamon roll., Holly is made up., Really nice kidnaper, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDeath/pseuds/MusicDeath
Summary: Barry meets a meta who can control sound and needs his help.Please comment and leave a kudos. They brighten my day.





	1. Meeting holly

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. Not beta read. Lots of mistakes probably. Please enjoy.

Barry’s point of view.  
————————————————————————————  
Barry Get Out!! That was the last thing Cisco told me before I fainted, No not fainted. I was knocked unconscious. 

When I woke up I was in a house I had never seen before. Of course the first thing I did was try to run out of the house. 

What the hell? Why can’t I run!? HELLO! ANYONE HERE. I was freaking out at this point.

Okay calm down barry. Okay first I need to figure out how they suppressed my speed. After calming down I took a look around. My hands were cuffed with the meta human cuffs. 

After a few hours I heard a voice. Well look at that, Sleeping Beauty awakens. I jumped immediately when I heard the voice. I didn't recognize the voice but it sounded so beautiful. 

Who are you? I asked her. 

My name is Holly Sonders. I need your help. 

With what Holly? I don’t know why I would help you though, Because you did just kidnap me.

Sorry about that Barry. I just needed your attention and I needed to talk with you. She explained.

Okay, Well next time just post on a blog. WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

Calm down! I’ve been doing research on the flash since I learned I’m a metahuman. I know your the flash and the arrow is Oliver Queen. She explained.

Your a meta? What can you do? Are your powers dangerous? I quickly asked a few more questions before she covered my mouth.

Yes I’m a meta. My power is the ability to control music and other sounds. If used right it can be dangerous. The rest of your questions will have to be answered at a different time. After she said she unlocked my cuffs.

What? Why are you unlocking them? I asked.

Because I just needed to talk to you. If you want to help me, Stay and I’ll explain more about why I need help. If you want to leave you are free to go.

I think I’ll stay. But first were are we?

My house. Anyway I will tell you more about why I need help tomorrow. Tonight just sleep. Oh do you want to crash in my guest room? It might be convenient. 

You know what I think I will. Just let me tell my foster dad. *I went to text joe and told him.* he did it’s fine. Goodnight holly. I told her.

Goodnight Barry.


	2. What do you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and comment your motto for life mine is Color Makes Everything Better.

Holly’s point of view  
——————————————————————————-  
When I woke up the first thing I did was make sure Barry was still here. I went to check his room and he was still here sleeping.

Then I went and made something to eat. After I made the food I decided to wake Barry up.

Barry! Wake up. I yelled. When he came down I told him food is ready.

Oh good. He told me then he asked me a simple question with a complicated answer. So Holly why did you need my help? Was the question. Now for the complicated answer.

Barry I learned I’m a metahuman a few months ago. My power is the ability to control sounds. I can bend the sounds to my will. The problem is if I have a random mood swing my powers will act and it can be extremely dangerous. Yesterday I got into a fight. I was scared and so my powers made any sounds around me make a deadly noise. It felt like my powers were defending me. The problem was I was affected by my powers ten times worse than the bank robbers I was stopping. Oh I am also the LadyMusic.

WHAT!?! Your a vigilante. The one that has been going around stopping bank robbers. Of course you are. He seemed like he wasn’t that mad or suprised.

(Luckily I went to him and not Oliver Queen. I have been studying both him and queen and queen always tells people not to be a vigilante and queen would have just tried to stop me.)

So anyway Holly one question what do you need me to do? He asked.

I want you to train me. I told him.

I will. On one condition you need to join team flash no lone vigilante. Okay? I thought about this deal and answered.

Deal! I get to get trained and work with the flash. This is amazing! I exclaimed.

Let’s go. Star labs here we come. Then suddenly he lifted me up and ran to star labs.

We were outside. Well now cisco is going to kill me. Let’s go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
